Corpses
Many corpses have been found both on the Island and off. The corpses found on the Island by survivors of the plane crash imply that the Island has been inhabited by several groups prior to their arrival. Several Flight 815 passengers and original island inhabitants, such as the Others, have become deceased since the crash, resulting in additional corpses. Finally, corpses have been identified off the Island, both before and after Island events. Found on the Island Adam and Eve were two corpses found in the caves by Jack and Kate. One of the bodies contained a bag with two stones. They were nicknamed Adam and Eve by Locke. They were later revealed to be the Man in Black and his adopted mother. The Nigerian priests were drug smugglers that crashed on the island in the Beechcraft. The corpse of Goldie was found first by Locke and Boone in the jungle hanging in a tree. They notice his gold tooth and that he is carrying a large sum of Nigerian money and a gun. They then find the Beechcraft lodged in the canopy. Boone finds another corpse inside the Beechcraft before it falls and smashes on the ground below. African slaves from the Black Rock were first seen when Rousseau takes Jack, Kate, John, Hurley and Arzt to find dynamite. The corpses of the slaves are chained in the hull of the ship. John speculates the ship was probably on its way to a mining colony from Africa. Roger Linus was killed by his own son during the Purge. His body was left in a van on the mesa, and was discovered twelve years later by Vincent, who ripped off the corpse's arm, and eventually led Hurley to the van. The DHARMA Initiative was killed in the Purge by Ben Linus and the hostiles. The bodies were thrown in the mass grave in the jungle. Horace Goodspeed was a friend of Ben’s father who brought him and Ben to the island. He was later killed in the Purge. Horace’s body was found in the mass grave by John Locke. Kelvin Joe Inman was Desmond's partner pushing the button for several years. When Desmond found out Inman had deceived him by faking a 'sickness' to keep him inside the Hatch, Desmond lost control and killed him on the rocks next to the beach. Desmond was seen holding Inman's corpse in dispair and fear. Died prior to Flight 815 Christian Shephard, Jack's father, was found dead in a Sydney alley. Jack is told that his blood alcohol concentration so high that it was probably induced the massive heart attack that ostensibly led to his death. Adam Rutherford was Shannon's father who was killed in a car accident. He was the man in the SUV who Jack’s future wife, Sarah Shephard collided with. Died on the Island Flight 815 passengers Many passengers of Flight 815 died in the initial crash, never making it to the Island. Sawyer is seen raiding bodies from the fuselage while Jack investigates how to get rid of them. Jack later burns the fuselage containing all the bodies due to the intense stench that had developed since the crash. Dead bodies from the tail section were pulled from the water and disposed of by Eko. Seth Norris was the pilot of Flight 815. He is found alive in the cockpit by Jack and Kate. Within minutes, the monster pulled him from the plane and his corpse was soon found hanging in the limbs of a nearby tree. Edward Mars was the marshal on the plane who was escorting Kate. He died several days after the crash, being euthanized by Jack. His body is dug up later to find the key to the Halliburton case. Donald was a tail section survivor who died several days after the crash of infection. His leg was severely broken and he was not able to be saved, despite the efforts of Libby to help him. Bodies underwater Several bodies from the plane are found in underwater near the waterfall, still buckled into their seats. They are found by Sawyer and Kate as they are making their way back to the beach. After Sawyer steals the wallet from one, Kate asks Sawyer to help her with the Halliburton case under the seat. Nathan, a tail section survivor, was killed by Goodwin who feared Ana Lucia would find out that Nathan was not the mole in their group. Goodwin snapped his neck after helping him out of the pit. Scott Jackson was killed by Ethan Rom in retaliation for the reclamation of Claire by the survivors. Ethan threatened Charlie that he would kill "one a day" until Claire was brought back to him. Scott was the unfortunate first victim, despite the efforts of Jack and the rest of camp to secure all the entrances. Ethan somehow came into camp from the water. Scott's body was found seriously mauled in the waves. Boone Carlyle dies from the fatal wounds he received after the beechcraft fell. Jack and Sun both tirelessly try to save Boone, but their work is unsuccessfull. Jack gives Boone a transfusion of his own blood, but before long Boone's fluids begin to accumulate in his crushed leg. Jack debates amputating, but changes his mind when Boone whipsers to Jack that he's "off the hook". Shannon Rutherford was shot by Ana Lucia, who mistakes her for an Other. Before her death, Boone hallucinates the Monster killing her while in the jungle. He holds her body before returning to camp to find that she is still alive. Ana Lucia Cortez and Libby were shot by Michael while he is rescuing Ben Linus. Ana Lucia’s body was later found on the couch where she was confirmed dead. Libby was shot twice in the abdomen and did not die immediately. Jack gave her morphine for the pain before she died whispering "Michael". Previous Island Inhabitants Two of the Others were killed by Eko when they invaded the camp of the tail section survivors on the first night. Their corpses are found with Eko, who is covered in blood after he beat them to death with a rock. Ana Lucia killed a the third Other when they came again on day 9. Goodwin Stanhope is killed by Ana Lucia after she discovered he was the mole working for the Others. As they wrestle down a hill, Ana points a sharp stick into the air and Goodwin falls directly on it, killing himself. Goodwin’s corpse found in the woods by Eko and Jin and later Juliet . Bea Klugh was killed by Mikhail at her own request when Locke, Sayid, and Kate took him hostage from the Flame. Greta and Bonnie were killed by Mikhail, following Ben's orders, in the Looking Glass station underwater. Greta was shot first with her body landing in the moon-pool. Bonnie then attempted to run away but was fatally shot in the back. Greta's body was later recovered by Charlie or Desmond and placed on the floor of the station. Both bodies were covered with a blanket. Tom was killed by Sawyer in retaliation for the kidnapping of Walt. His corpse was later seen being buried by Juliet. Danielle Rousseau and Karl were killed by the freighter mercenaries on their journey to the Others' hideout. Both bodies were found in shallow graves by Miles. Alex was killed by Keamy when Ben would not cooperate with the mercenaries. Keamy they took Alex hostage as leverage against Ben. When Ben didn't bend to their will and tried to talk them down by pretending not to care about Alex, she was executed by Martin Keamy as Ben looked on helplessly. In 1988 Nadine was killed by the Monster and her corpse fell from the trees. In 1988 Robert, Brennan and Lacombe were killed by Danielle Rousseau. Jin found their bodies. Arrivals post-Flight 815 Naomi Dorrit was killed by Locke who was attempting to prevent the freighter people from coming to the Island. Her body was demanded by Miles, and he used his talents to speak to her spirit. Her body was later taken to the freighter, where it was presumably destroyed. Ray, the doctor on board the freighter, was killed by Keamy in order to prove a point to Frank. His body was thrown overboard. Due to the time difference between the Island and the freighter, his body appeared on the beach a day earlier. Died post-Flight 815 }} Matthew Abaddon's corpse was seen laying on the ground for several moments after he was shot and killed by Ben. John Locke, known as Jeremy Bentham off the Island, is seen in a coffin after the Oceanic 6 are rescued, having been killed by Ben. Jack shows up to the funeral, and later breaks in to see the body. Ben follows him. In Lost: Via Domus In the video game Lost: Via Domus, an unknown female corpse was found in the caves. Elliott Maslow found this female corpse holding a compass that had Via Domus inscribed in it. It is unknown who the female corpse was, how she came to the island, and how long had she died, but since she wore something similar to the DHARMA jumpsuits, which both had two pockets on the breast area, so it's possible that she was a member of the DHARMA Initiative. See also *Skeletons *Mass grave Category:Deceased Characters